Maybe
by slytherin24
Summary: Scorpius is left alone in the midst of Emaline and Albus's fight. But maybe someone will be there to help him. Maybe the way to one's heart isn't grand gestures, but the small moments.


**Rose's POV**

Just a typical day at Hogwarts, I thought as I heard my roommate Haleigh scream "What is it now?" I asked.

"You will not believe what just happened. I heard that Nicole told Eric who told Sean who is friends with David, the hot 7th year Hufflepuff, whose cousin's best friend's sister Lauren went up to Scorpius Malfoy after Defense and kissed him. Kissed him! Then left him standing alone. She's hoping to hear from him tonight." I felt my heart rate speed up. Lauren kissed Scorpius.

"That's great," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. "I really dont see the importance of this."

"Scorpius Malfoy! Of course he's going to say no. Well, we're actually placing bets after break. But I mean, we all know his hearts already taken. Some say he's finally moved on. What do you think?"

"I think he should move on. I'm not going to give in like Lily Evans had, so maybe dating someone else will help him."

"I dont know. He's hot, that's for sure. Maybe he will realize that half the female population of Hogwarts wants to date him, and go on other dates. He's a bundle in a body. Quidditch star, a top student. prefect, someone your type."

"Have you forgotten he is a Malfoy," I noted.

"And? I know you like him, so you can cut the pretense. To add to my list, he's best friends with your cousin. He is in Hogwarts' most famous friendship. After the 4th year incident, that is. Also, he's way more popular after the huge fight. Everyone wants the inside scoop." I sighed, not wanting to think about this.

"Honestly, why are you telling me this? What happened with Veronica?" Haleigh's smile faded.

"She's with Potter again."

"Oh. Well, when she comes you can get the inside scoop you want. Right now I need to go to the library."

"Fine. But you will be at dinner. I don't think I can listen to another 3rd-year gossip about something that happened a month ago. They seriously need to catch up with the times. And Veronica is going to sit with the Slytherins today, so I'll be alone."

"Heres an idea, come with me to the library. We could get most of our homework done just in time to fly around Hogwarts once." I suggested. She smiled but shook her head.

"I'm not a fan of Homework, and the library makes me stress, which is bad for my face. To add to that, my broom is with Eric. He wanted to use it to confuse some 5th year Ravenclaw. Dont know why, but I let him anyway." With that, she walked away and joined a group of 7th years at the table. I walked out of the common room and int the library. I had around 3 hours to myself before Potions and Astronomy. I sighed in content as I sat down in one of the chairs at the back of the library. No one usually went this deep in, so I had it all to myself. I usually went here to think. I was only 58 pages into a book when I heard a large crash. I quickly looked up. There, standing in front of me, was Scorpius looking bright red in the face.

"Malfoy," I greeted.

"Rose!" He said over-enthusiastically. "How are you today. I'm fine. Of course, if you really want to know, I've had the weirdest day by far."

"I didn't ask," I stated. He blushed more and put his stuff down.

"I hope you dont mind me sitting here. I have a ton of homework I haven't done yet. And I'm supposed to be walking with Al to Potions this afternoon because he wants us to be partners." I moved my stuff to make room for his.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I always come here. It's the most secluded place in the library. I mean, if you dont count the hidden passageway on the right of the 3rd bookshelf 5th from the left. But, I prefer this one. How about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you come here a lot? I've never seen you here before."

"I've been coming here since 4th year! I'm sure I am the person who found it in the first place." I informed him. I didn't know who he thought he was, but he couldn't invade my hangout claiming it was his.

"Really?" He smirked at me. "I found it in the 3rd year." Shoot. So he did discover it. But I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Whatever, Scorpion King. Just don't make any sound because I am trying to study and do not need you distracting me."

"I think you'd be the one to distract me with your radiant smile," He announced. I blushed but quickly covered it. He couldn't know I liked him, or that would just encourage him more. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but I couldn't get something out of my mind.

"Is it true Lauren kissed you after Defense today?" His head snapped up.

"Ugh, dont remind me. That's partly the reason I'm here."

"Sorry." I apologized. He gave me a small smile.

"You did nothing wrong. It's just, everybody expects me to take action. To go up and ask her out. I dont want to. So I came here."

"I understand," I told him. "People want me to give in to something because it's happened once before. But this isn't 1976, it's 2023. I'm not a living retelling of the past. I'm Rose Weasley." He looked at me for a second. Then smiled. I felt my stomach flip and turn, but I tried to ignore it.

"I'm glad someone understands me. No offense, but most girls only want me because I'm smart and on the Quidditch team. No one wants to just go to the library and read. Or study ahead of time."

"Or fly around Hogwarts for fun, just for the view." I ended his sentence. I knew how he felt. I felt the same way. "and..."

"Take those random IQ quizzes and 'Are you Smarter' tests?" He guessed. I beamed.

"Yes! Especially the ones with the stupid questions that you never get right. Those are always fun!" He looked at me, face lit with happiness. I smiled back. Maybe he was my type. But he was a Malfoy. I would be disowned. "Nevermind. I have work to do. But I'll see you later." I said while collecting my stuff.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yes."

"But you haven't finished your Transfiguration assignment yet. We could work on that together." I heard the desperation in his voice, but I ignored it. Why was he so persistent?

"I can't. I'm not supposed to talk to you anyways."

"Can't we be friends?"

"No! It would never work!" I tried explaining to him. "A Malfoy and a Weasley. Even if I did like you, we would be disowned and thrown out. Who knows what my dad would do to you."

"I don't care. He could kill me, but I'd die knowing that I at least had you for a day."

"Gosh, Malfoy. I like you! Is that what you want to hear? I like you a lot, but I love my family. I can't lose them. I can let them be disappointed at me." He paused for a second, taking in what I had said. he sighed and stood up.

"I don't know if youve realized it yet, or even thought about it. But we're meant to be together Rose. No matter what your family says, we are. And even if they get mad, you have to remember that you are family. They will always forgive you, no matter what. But if you deny the person fate put you with, you will always be miserable. No matter what." I looked into his stormy grey eyes. Just like his father's. I put my palm on his cheek.

"Scorpius, you are smart enough to know there is always an exception to a rule. Unfortunately, we're the exception Our families would kill us." He took my hand.

"And theres always a loophole. Let's be both."

"How?" I asked.

"They don't have to know just yet, do they?" He asked. "We could keep it a secret, just for now. Maybe give them stories of a building friendship then one day say it turned into something more. Please. Give us a chance." I thought about it. I desperately wanted to say yes. But, what if it didn't work. What if they hurt him? But, what if they didn't. And the plan worked. Maybe, just maybe, it would. That's the only reason I agreed. Because somehow, I could see this absurd plan working.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind," I warned. He shook his head and hugged me.

"I've always wanted to do that," He noted. I looked at him.

"That's really creepy. Like, I'm kinda worried about your sanity." He shrugged and pulled out a book. I sat there patiently. "So..."

"What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Arent you going to ask me to Hogsmede or something. You're really bad at all of this."

"Hey!" He said. "give me a break. I was just kissed against my will and have to tell the Ravenclaw that I'm not interested."

"I'm still waiting..." He smiled and put the book down.

"Rose Weasley, will you do the honors of accompanying me to Hogsmede for lunch this Saturday?" I giggled.

"Why yes good sir, I will." We both burst out laughing. We spent another good 2 hours there before going to Potions. I felt giddy the rest of the day. Imagine my parents accepting Scorpius. Approving our relationship. All we had to do was break it to them easily. Maybe he was right. Maybe fate wanted us together. And if it didn't, well then screw fate.


End file.
